At present, biomedical diagnosis and detection products generally develop rapidly toward two directions, i.e., a development direction toward highly integrated and automatized large-scale products and a development direction toward simple, rapid and easily popularized mini portable products. However, no matter for large-scale apparatus, medium-scale apparatus or mini portable microminiaturized products, there is always a need to realize synchronous quantitative detection, especially synchronous rapid quantitative detection, of multiple components of a sample.
An immunochromatographic test strip is an immuno-labeling technology developed on the basis of enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA), and is used to conveniently and rapidly test a sample, and the testing result can be obtained in a few minutes, and hence is referred to as “concentrated ELISA”. A colloidal gold test strip is one of the most common technologies, and is now widely used in almost all aspects of biomedical rapid detection. However, it has the following disadvantages: 1) a sample can only be rapidly detected qualitatively via a colloidal gold test strip, and no quantitative detection of a sample can be realized, thus it is generally used only for the primary screening testing of a sample, and no validation report of the testing result can be provided, therefore, the clinical application range thereof and the detection effect evaluation thereof are limited; and 2) generally, only one sample index can be tested by one test strip, so it is difficult to realize simultaneous test of multiple indexes of a sample, resulting in a low testing efficiency.
Radio Frequency Identification (RFD) is a non-contact automatic identification technology emerged in 1990s. An RFID tag has a small volume but with a large information storage capacity, its operation is simple and convenient because manual intervention is not required for identification, and is cheap, thus the RFID has been widely used in various fields such as industry, business, traffic control and management, etc. However, the RFID is seldom used for a biomedical sample test. An RFID system for colloidal gold immunochromatographic test was designed by Jian WANG (see Research on the application of RFID technology in colloidal gold immunochromatography by Jian WANG, 2007: 96-100). However, it has the following disadvantages: 1) the test system with an RFID read and write function, which is described in this design, is only directed to a colloidal gold test strip, and the system is consisted of a radio-frequency card reading module, a radio frequency label and a mastercontrol monolithic processor, but the solving of the important problem as to how the system specifically realizes the quantitative detection of a sample via a colloidal gold test strip is not involved; 2) it is difficult for a colloidal gold test strip to realize the simultaneous detection of multiple indexes of a sample; and 3) the test strip card of this design has a complex structure and its manufacturing is difficult and expensive, and the detection fee bearing capability of a subject subjected to the sample testing is not considered. At present, the test strip is fixed in the card box of the test strip card and cannot be replaced flexibly as desired depending on different samples, and the subject that is subjected to the sample testing has to bear an unnecessary cost for the test strip card box carrying the test strip, so that the economic burden of the subject is increased. Chinese Patent Application No. 200910044926.X and Chinese Patent No. ZL200920066534.9 disclose a radio frequency identification card installed on the envelope of a phosphorescent test paper strip, and provide a method for calculating sample concentrations, where a parameter A, a parameter B and a threshold value used for detection, which are related to the method for calculating sample concentrations, are also stored on the radio frequency identification card. However, it has the following disadvantages: 1) the information stored on the radio frequency identification card is not a standard curve of a substance be detected, and for the quantitative detection of a sample, it will be simpler, more convenient and more accurate when a standard curve of the substance to be detected is stored; and 2) in these two patents/patent applications, the detection fee bearing capability of a subject that is subjected to the sample testing is still not considered synthetically from the structure of the test paper strip. By the structure of the test paper strip, the built-in test paper still cannot be replaced flexibly as desired depending on different samples. If a test paper strip envelope can be shared continuously by test papers of the same batch and at the same time, a radio frequency identification card for the quantification of test papers of the same batch is installed on the envelope, not only the production cost of the test paper strip structure can be saved, and the parameter storing and manufacturing process of the radio frequency identification card can be reduced, but also a sample test can be made economical, flexible and convenient (only the built-in test paper is replaced for different samples each time a detection is performed), the cost of the test paper strip envelope unnecessarily paid by the subject that is subjected to the sample testing can be lowered, and it is convenient and meets the requirement that in vitro diagnosis and detection products should be inspected for every batch when leaving the factory. The solutions described in the document by Wang Jian, Patent Application No. 200910044926.X and Patent No. ZL200920066534.9 all have such a problem, and remote data management on the testing result of a sample and rapid and accurate polycomponent quantification of a sample cannot be realized in the above patents. Additionally, Patent Application No. 200580003180.8 discloses an immune test strip system in which an RFID tag and a sensor module are combined on a substrate. However, it has the following disadvantages: the solution of the problem how the quantitative detection of a sample is realized is still not described in the immune test strip system, and the structural composition of thee wireless radio frequency identification sensor is totally different from that of the invention.
In view of the above shortages of the prior art, the invention discloses a test strip testing system, in which not only test strips can be replaced depending on the detection requirements, but also the rapid and accurate quantitative testing (including on-site rapid quantitative testing) of a sample can be realized in a few minutes without other equipments or reagents; moreover, the dynamic procedure of the immunochromatographic reaction can be observed, and the testing result information can be transmitted to a remote server instantly for management and information consultation feedback. When a test strip on which a sample to be tested is applied is a quantum dot-marked test strip, the system of the invention can also realize a rapid and accurate simultaneous quantitative detection of multiple components in a sample.